Orphaned (A CaptainSparklez FanFiction)
by HexicSakura
Summary: Soon after 15-year-old Logan moves to California due to a bullying issue in New York, he soon discovers his YouTube idol, CaptainSparklez, lives in the same city as him. Will the two fall in love? What will Logan's parents think if they do? Find out in this new FanFiction!
1. Chance

_**First off, I would like to start by saying that this is my first time posting a Fanfic/blog post. I will not accept hateful comments, however, I do accept constructive criticism. Please leave new ideas in the comments to help me! The POV for this will be through you, a 15-year-old boy named Logan since I don't know everyone's name. Also, this Fanfic includes strong language, sexually explicit text, and alcohol use. 18 years and up only! Otherwise, please enjoy! ^_^ P.S. I do NOT own Black Ops, Black Ops II, YouTube or CaptainSparklez' channel on YouTube. This FanFic is for entertainemnt only! **_

_***Your POV***_

It was a cold, snowy day in New York City. I had just reached my house after a long walk home from school when I heard someone behind me. "Hey faggot!" the figure yelled. I instantly realized the voice. It was Andrew, the team captain of the football team, with the rest of the "popular" crowd. I ignored them. They usually harassed me every day since I was gay. "HEY ASSHOLE, I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" Andrew bellowed. It caught me off guard becuase they would usually just walk off snickering after calling me a faggot. I turned around. "I heard you told the entire everyone that I slept with you and I liked it!" the red faced Andrew screamed. I was astonished. I had never done such a thing. I didn't know what he has talking about. "I... I never..." I stammered. Just as I opened my mouth again, Andrew threw a punch at my face. I was out cold. I woke up in a hospital to my mother sobbing at my feet. "M...mom? Are you ok?" I asked? She looked up and smiled weakly then started sobbing again. "You know that boy Andrew?" she asked. I nodded. I didn't understand. Andrew had only punched me in the face. Why was I in the hospital? I had apparently broken my left arm and right leg. "Well... Andrew recorded you getting beat up by him and his friends. He also sent it to everyone in your school." I didn't really care. Everyone at school already hated me so I didn't really have anything to lose. "So? Everyone already hates me. Why is it a big deal?" She paused a minute. "Sending it to the school isn't the only thing he did." My heart sank and I began to panic at the thought of what he had done. "What did he do?" I asked with a shakey voice. She hesitated. "He then posted it on the internet and it shortly went viral with every one of his friends telling their friends to watch it. Soon enough people heard about it and posted it on different sights that the video now has over 15 million views." I wanted to die right then. My life was over. "How did it go viral that quick?" I asked. "You weren't out for just a day. You were out for 3 days. You were in pretty bad condition when they found you in the street. I don't know what happened to Andrew. Last I heard of him he was being counseled." I stared blankly at the window, wishing I could just jump out of it and end my life then and there. "Your father and I decided it was best to move somewhere different to try to get away from the people that know about the video." my mother said glumly. "Gee, that'll help." I said sarcastically. "If the video has already gone viral, then it doesn't matter where we move." My mother looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes. "Well at least it won't be as bad as here. We talked about moving to California and I'm pretty sure that's where we are moving. When we do move, it will be after your better." My mother smiled and me sadly. "Well, I'm going to go talk to your father more about the move. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, my mother left the room.

_***6 Months Later***_

As my parents were getting settled into our new home, I decided to go for a walk and look at the town. "Hey mom, I'm going for a walk." I said. "Ok, stay safe." she responded. When I left the house, I decided to go down town to get familiar with the place. I walked past several stores, apartments, and the high school. On my way back I saw someone that I thought I recognized. I looked closer and realized that it was the YouTuber, Jordan Maron (aka CaptainSparklez). I was overjoyed that I lived in the same city as him. I hesitated, but eventually decided to go up to him and I asked him for his picture. "Hey, I'm a fan and was wondering could you take a picture with me?" I asked akwardly. "By the way, my name is Logan, I just moved here." He smiled and happily obliged. "He's so hot" I thought to myself. I felt a slight buldge in my pants and quickly tried to hide it. "Hey, aren't you that guy that got beat by a group of kids in New York?" he asked. Humiliated, I nodded. He must have seen me blush because he said, "Hey, don't feel bad about it. It wasn't a one on one fight and he just attacked you out of nowhere. Most everyone knows that. I was relieved that he thought that, but I was still a bit worried he thought I was a loser. "Hey." he said, "Since you're obviously still down about that incident, how about you come and hang out with me a bit?" I was astonished that he asked me to do that. He put his hand on my shoulder, turning me on a bit, and said, "Come on, it'll be fun." I agreed and text my parents what I was doing so they wouldn't freak out. He drove me to a restaurant where we ordered hamburgers and got to know each other better. He got a bit more personal with each question he asked. It started with did I have any siblings, then reached something that I hoped wouldn't ever become a topic we would converse about. "So, I've heard some rumors, but I don't know if they're true. Are you gay Logan?" I almost choked on my drink when he asked me. I didn't know how to respond, afraid that he would not want to be "friends" anymore if I told him I was. I paused for a moment, then decided to give an answer. "Yes, I... I am." Jordan smiled. "Ok. You know, you don't have to feel like I will make fun of you like those kids did back in New York. You can tell me anything." I felt like he was trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what. After we finished eating, we arrived at Jordan's house. It was a large, nice, spacious home. It was 8:00 pm and Jordan asked if I wanted to play Black Ops II. "Sure." I replied. I sat down on the couch without hesitation. Jordan sat down next to me. "You ever played Black Ops?" Jordan asked. I nodded. "Yeah, once. I played it at my cousins house." Jordan smirked at something. I wonder what was so funny. "Oh, ok." he eventually replied. "You any good?" I instantly thought "nope", but then decided to answer with "Only one way to find out." Jordan laughed at my remark and we started a match against each other. About an hour later, I had realized that I hadn't called my parents and told them I was at Jordan's house. They knew I was with him, just not at his house. "Hey," I told Jordan, "I think I probably need to go home." Jordan frowned. "Well, I know we just met and all but I was wondering if you'd like to stay the night and hang out again tomorrow... want to?" That caught me completely by surprise. I was thrilled that Jordan thought of me as a close friend and I really wanted to, but I didn't know what my parents would say. "I'd love to," I replied enthusiastically, "but I don't know what my parents will say." Jordan paused, then said he would call them himself and ask. I waited in the guest bedroom while Jordan called my parents. I began to worry because he was in there about an hour. He finally came back with a glass of champagne. He beamed at me and said, "They said it was fine as long as it was ok with me!" Jordan seemed to be a little bit too happy. "How much champagne had he drank?" I wondered to myself. Jordan picked me up over his shoulder and carried me to the living room. "Jordan! Put me down!" I managed to say through my fits of laughter. Jordan threw me onto the couch laughing along with me, continuing to drink from his second full bottle of champagne. "Jordan, I think your drunk" I said, with a bit more serious tone. "Nonsense good sir!" Jordan said with a horrible fake British accent. I couldn't help but laugh at his drunkeness. "I've never been drunk in my life." Jordan slurred. "Yeah, you're drunk." I said while turning on the flat screen TV. For the next hour, I sat flipping through the TV channels while Jordan wandered around the house bumping into things and almost knocking them over. "He's cute when he's drunk..." I thought to myself while watching him enjoy a third bottle. "Jordan, I think that's enough champagne for tonight." I said, a bit worried about what he might do in his drunken state. He turned around and looked at me. I might have just imagined it, but I thought I saw the slightest sliver of a smile on Jordan's face. He walked towards me slowy, then passed out on the floor. "Jordan!" I yelled with astonishment. "Guess he's just had too much to drink." I thought. "How strong was that champagne? My parents drink a fair amount and they've never passed out like that." Something wasn't adding up. I decided it was time to go to sleep anyway. It was 10:00. I moved Jordan as best I could to his bedroom. I wasn't the strongest so it took a while. After I finally got him settled in his bed, I went into the bathroom to get a shower and change clothes. Once I was ready for bed, I went back to Jordan's room. I nudged him. "Jordan? Where do I need to sleep?" He replied with a sleepy moan then said, "Just... here." I was taken aback by that. Sleep in the same room? With a guy!? Of course I would enjoy it, even though I couldn't do anything with him. Not with Jordan. "He probably isn't even gay" I thought glumly. "Are you sure?" I asked Jordan again. He responded with snoring. "I'll take that as a yes." I said. I crawled into the bed and turned the lamp off. I sat in the dark. Alone. In a bed. With Jordan Maron. My dick throbbed inside my pants as dirty thoughts entered my head. I looked at Jordan and smiled. I really wanted to kiss him. I hesitated, but moved forward slowly. I ran my hand through his soft, black hair and kissed his forehead. I swore I saw him smile again. I disreguarded it and went to sleep.

_***Late that night***_

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the electronic clock to my right that emitted a small, orange glow. I looked over to where Jordan was sleeping, but he wasn't there. Just then, Jordan came back into the room, with only his boxers on. I felt the blood rush to my dick again. I blushed then pretended to be asleep. Jordan got back into the bed. "I know your awake Logan." he said huskily. I forced a fake, nervous chuckle out of my mouth, hoping he wouldn't get any closer. My fears came true. He got right in my face. "I have a confession..." he said slyly. "I was never really drunk, that was just water. I was acting, just to see what you would do." I felt a bit hurt, then extremly embarrassed. He knew I kissed him them. He smiled with lust in his eyes. His warm body so close to mine. He then pressed chest against mine. Then his hips on mine. My buldge grew even larger. He smiled again, this time, his expression was hungry. "What's wrong Logan? Why are you blushing?" My face was probably lighting up the whole room it was so red. "I already know Logan." He whispered in my ear. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?" He smiled again, then his lips touched mine. I let out a slight moan. "You enjoy that?" he asked huskily. "C... Could we... um...", I stammered to find the right words, but before I could finish, Jordan kissed me roughly. His tongue begged for entry into my mouth. I opened without hesitation. Our tongues danced together for ten minutes, we both gasped for breath every so often. "Yes, we can", Jordan said, answering my question finally. He got up and turned his lamp on. He raided his night stand for a bottle of lube, then slid his boxers off slowly in front of me. My eyes buldged at the size of his dick. He merely smirked at this, then climbed back into bed and pulled me up to his chest. He undressed me until I was fully nude, along with him. He grinded against me slowly. I let a moan slip out of my mouth. He smiled and pushed my head down to his crotch. There, his semi hard, 10 inch cock hung between his legs. I licked it up and down, causing him to moan with pleasure. I began to suck his large, sweet dick. Jordan cocked his head back and let out a loud moan. "F..fuck." Jordan said. He moaned again, this time so loud I thought you could hear it outside. "I'm... gonna cum." He moaned louder. I took his dick out of my mouth and jacked him off until he cummed all over my chest and face. I licked it all and enjoyed every second of it. Jordan layed back, panting heavily. Just as I laid back, Jordan gripped me with brute force and flipped me over. "Oh, no." he scoffed. "We're just getting started." I never knew Jordan had this kind of side to him. I loved it though. I never wanted to leave his house. He rubbed the lube all over his dick and my ass. "Wait." I said. "I'm, kinda a virgin." "Oh, ok." Jordan said as he licked my back and attacked my neck with soft kisses. "I'll be careful not to hurt you." he told me with a slight bit of sympathy in his voice. He rubbed his dick on my ass and kissed each cheek individually. "You ready?" he asked me. I was a bit unsure, but eventually I agreed. He smiled and rubbed lube on his enlongated dick and fingers once more. He first slid one finger into my ass. He thrust it in and out, causing me to wince in pain. Feeling around, he found my sweet spot and smirked when I moaned. "Feel good, huh?" He asked. He slid in a second digit, then a third, slowly opening me up. "Get ready, you'll enjoy this part." he said with a smirk. "I'm going to push on your prostate." He said. "Let's see if I can't make you scream just from this." He pushed hard on the bump in my ass, causing my to scream like a school girl. Jordan laughed at this and kept going, occasionally scratching it after he pushed it. He pulled his fingers out and attacked my neck once more with kisses. "Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded furiously. "How bad could it be?" I thought to myself. He slowly slid his dick into my ass. I screamed with pain. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the anus. I never imagined it would be so painful. Before I could let out another yelp of pain, Jordan kissed me vigorously, muffling my cries. Eventually, the pain subsided, leaving nothing but the feeling of pleasure. I moaned softly. "Feels good, doesn't it?" he asked as he slowly went in and out of my anus. I moaned again in agreement. "Faster!" I panted. Jordan obeyed. He gradually got faster and faster until the sound of his balls slapping against my ass was louder than his panting. Jordan found my sweet spot again and pounded as fast and as hard as he could. I let out a deafening moan. "J.. Jordan! I'm gonna cum.." I began panting heavily and Jordan went even harder, if that were possible. I was right. I cummed all over the bed. Soon, Jordan filled my ass with his warm sperm. Exhausted, we both crashed back on the bed. "Sorry about the sheets." I panted. "Eh, don't worry about it." he said through heavy breathing. Eventually, our breathing slowed and Jordan brought me close to him. "I love you." he whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back. And with that, we fell asleep, tight in embrace. This was the best day I had ever had.

_**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if the writing was a bit awkward. Like I said, I'm new to writing things. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave new ideas on what the next chapter should be! I'm not sure how to continue. Also leave a comment on what kind of pair you want next! Please no hateful comments! I do support constructive criticism, but not flames! Hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^**_


	2. Mistake

_**Hi! I decided to go ahead and make this a series! :D This chapter will be a bit short and I don't really know how to continue this series, so be sure to leave suggestions on how I should continue this one! Remember, I own NOTHING in this fanfiction except the fanfiction itself! Enjoy! ^_^ **_

_***Your POV***_

I woke up early that morning in bed to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Hey," I said. "Smells good. What ya cooking?" Jordan turned around smiling. "Well, I didn't know what you liked so I just cooked as much as I could." I got a warm feeling inside of me. It had been so long since I had been accepted by someone who wasn't family. "I've got biscuits, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, you name it." he finished. "Wow." I said. "I don't think I have ever seen so much food in my life." Jordan laughed. He got two plates and piled them high with all sorts of delicious breakfast foods. "So, what would you like to do today?" Jordan asked as he placed our plates on the table and sat next to me. "Well, what is there to do?" I said with a smirk. "I didn't really get to see all of town yet." "Well," Jordan began, "We have laser tag, bowling, arcade, movies, skate park, beach walks, you name it and we can pretty much do it here in California." I thought a minute, still unsure. There were so many fun things to do, I couldn't decide. Although, pretty much anything would be fun with Jordan. "How about a movie?" I finally responded. "Great!" Jordan replied. "What movie?" I thought for a moment. "How about _Divergent_?" I replied. "Sure! Then its settled. I'll call the theater and see what time the next show starts after we finish eating." As we ate, Jordan began talking about last night. "I really enjoyed last night." He said with a husky smile. I thought about last night, and blushed at the thought. Jordan must have noticed once again because he then said, "You liked it too, didn't you?" I blushed even harder. Its true, I really, really enjoyed it, but I had just had sex with a famous YouTube star that I hardly knew anything about personally beside the fact that he makes videos for a living. What if Jordan decided he didn't "love" me anymore. The thought of being rejected by him was gut wrenching. I also didn't know that much about his personality either. An example of that was last night. I had no idea that Jordan could be so sexually dominate. What if Jordan was just like most celebrities? What if he was full of himself and looked down on others. The longer I thought about it, the crazier the fears became. What if Jordan just had sex with me because I was a virgin. What if Jordan was in with Andrew just to humiliate me and degrade me? What if my parents found out about me and Jordan? Jordan became concerned once I went a few minutes without talking. "You ok?" he asked with a look of worry in his eye. I snapped out of my trance and tried to get the terrifying thoughts out of my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just was thinking about something." Jordan smiled. "Well, I'm going to go call the theater. I'll be back in a second." Jordan left the table and ran to his room to get his phone. I was really shy by nature, so I decided to avoid talking about last night, it would be better not to talk at all for a little while. When Jordan came back, he said the next movie started at 12:00 pm. "That gives us about 2 hours to go do whatever." Jordan said. "Wanna go to the beach and walk around?" "Sure." I replied. "Remember, don't say anything." I thought to myself. And with that, we headed outside to Jordan's car. "To the beach!" Jordan said with a smile on his face.

**_*At the movie theater*_**

"Two tickets for _Divergent_ please." Jordan told the ticket booth operator. Once we stepped inside the theater, Jordan told me to go ahead and get our seats and he would get our drinks and popcorn. I found two seats in the middle section and sat down, reserving one seat for Jordan. Jordan came back and I waved my arms for him to see where we would sit. He sat right next to me and handed me some popcorn and my drink. I guess Jordan thought it would be funny to pull the oldest trick in the book for movie dates. He yawned and put his arm around me. I couldn't help but laugh when Jordan gave me an awkward smile. I rested my head on his arm and finished watching the movie. After the movie was over, we went back to the beach and spent time just playing in the water since it was Summer. About 6:00, we headed to an Applebee's to eat dinner. The waitress guided us to our table and we took our seats. Jordan and I both ordered hamburgers. Still trying to keep quiet, I either nodded or shook my head at every thing he said or asked instead of talking. "Logan, what's wrong?" he said with concern in his voice. "N.. nothing. Its fine." I stammered, not wanting Jordan to know why I was keeping quiet. I was embarrassed about last night. "Don't give me that." Jordan said a bit angrily. "Something IS wrong, so tell me what it is." "Nothing..." I said quietly. Jordan gave me a glare. I tried to avoid his gaze. "You are pissing me off Logan. Tell me what is wrong... now." I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "Please don't cry! Please don't cry!" I screamed at myself mentally. "Nothing is wrong Jordan, I'm fine." I told him once again. That was my mistake. "What the fuck Logan!? What is your problem!? Ever since breakfast, you haven't said a word to me! Don't give me that 'Nothing is wrong' shit!" Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. "And now you're crying! I should have never invited a pussy like you to stay with me." My expression was beyond hurt. It was like a thousand white hot needles stabbed the very essence of my being. My face must have showed it. "Logan... I... I didn't mean..." That was as far as he got. I ran out the doors of the restaurant, not knowing, or caring where I was going. Only one thing was going through my mind as Jordan ran after me, screaming my name: _"I didn't want to live anymore..."_

_**Hey! Sorry, I know the ending was a bit rushed and unorganized, but I wasn't quite sure what to put so I just tried to skip to the end without missing too much detail! Anyway, leave your comments on what you thought and how the next chapter should go! I already have little ideas about next time! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^**_


	3. Death

**_Hi once again! I have decided to make ANOTHER part! :P I enjoy writing these so I might as well! I'm not sure how long this one will be considering that I am writing this before I write the 3rd chapter itself. Also, once again, I do not own ANYTHING in this FanFiction, other than the FanFiction itself! Anyway, please leave your ideas and reviews in the comments! Also please share this FanFiction! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! ^_^ _**

**_*Your POV*_**

I slowly began to outrun Jordan, which I don't know how I managed. I eventually lost him, but could still hear his desperate cries for me to come back. "He's just making it up. He doesn't want you to come back." I told myself. I decided to keep moving to lessen the chances of being found by him. It wasn't that hard to hide since it was dark. I walked to the beach where we had been. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby. The beach was empty, and I was alone, and suicidal... I fell to my knees and immediately began sobbing. I have never cried so hard in my life. My cries could probably be heard for miles. I was sure Jordan could hear me, but he never came. Only worsening my condition. "I don't deserve to live." I told myself. "Jordan was right, I am a pussy." I began looking for a beer bottle, which wasn't hard to find. I broke it until there was a shard sharp enough to cut solid steel. I shuddered and began sobbing again. I looked out at the ocean. I thought about what Jordan said as I ran out of the restaurant. He was screaming apologies at me, telling me he didn't mean it. I felt my back pocket and pulled out the photo of Jordan and myself. I had it developed as soon as I could. I had kept it with me ever since I met Jordan, along with the pen he used to sign it. They both meant a lot to me. I turned the photo over and began to write my suicide note. "Dear Jordan, You were right, I am a pussy. Even now, I am having a hard time holding myself up. My constant sobs aren't helping either. I don't deserve you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was wrong. I was embarrassed about last night. Thoughts entered my head about you leaving me, my parents finding out, stupid things like that. I was quiet because I wanted to avoid that topic all together. I should have told you, but I was weak and scared, just as I am now. I want you to know I love you. And Mom, Dad... if you're reading this, I'm sorry. There is no doubt now that you will find out about me and Jordan. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I love you. I love all of you. It is time I ended my life. At least I won't have to put up with the fear of getting bullied my sexual preference anymore. And Jordan, if you still care, I want you to keep this photo. Its my last dying wish. I want you to remember me. Thanks for the amazing time Jordan. It was an honor meeting you. Yours forever lost, Logan." I reached for the shard of glass and looked at my wrist. I used to cut myself, but never attempted to actually kill myself. I placed the glass on my left wrist, then cut deeper than I ever have before. I let out an ear splitting cry of pain. I heard Jordan scream my name. He was close. I quickly cut my right wrist as well, just as deep. My vision was already clouding. "This is it..." I thought. One last tear rolled down my cheek. I looked in the direction Jordan's voice was coming from. My hearing was fading as well. Just as I was drifting into death, Jordan came bursting out of the darkness. He saw me and his eyes widened in horror. "LOGAN!" he screamed. And then, after years of cruel bullying and harassment, I saw nothing but the cold, comforting darkness of death. For what seemed like an eternity, I was drifting into nothingness. It felt like I was swimming, in a cold, endless ocean. It was the most peaceful thing I had ever experienced, until, all of a sudden, I heard an explosion. It felt as if my head had exploded and all the air had been stripped from my lungs. I tried to breathe, only I couldn't even take in the imaginary water. My lungs refused to work. I looked up and saw explosions that I could only describe as fireworks. Only they weren't the kind of fireworks you would see on New Years Eve. These fireworks were something completely different. They were literally sparks in the sky, only a million times bigger. I could hear voices screaming in my head. Was this death? Would I be like this forever, in eternal torment? The voices were becoming clearer, and where the fireworks were, specs of light began shining through. I began swimming up towards the lights. Not caring where they would lead me, just wanting to escape the hell I was in. The lights were getting bigger. I reached one and my vision completely whited out. My hearing was replaced with a glass shattering ringing, then developed into voices. Their words making no sense. All I heard was "Clear!" and then another explosion from inside my head. Eventually, the voices ceased and I fell back into something much warmer than the cold I was once in. My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. I was disoriented and my head was killing me. I looked around and saw Jordan holding the photo of him and myself. He was reading my suicide note. It took about 15 seconds for reality to kick in. I was alive. "No... this can't be happening... No... please no.." I thought to myself, but it was all real. I had failed to kill myself. I looked out the window, it was still dark. My parents weren't here, but I could hear the doctor filling them in on what happened. I could only imagine what was going through their heads. Jordan was sobbing almost as loudly as I had been. It pained me to see him like this. I wanted to speak, but I knew I wasn't deserving of him. Especially after what I put him through. I was just going to attempt to kill myself again as soon as I got out of the hospital. I shifted in my bed, causing Jordan to look away from the note and turn his glance toward me. "Logan..." Jordan began. He ran up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry." he said through uncontrollable sobs. I was silent. "I didn't mean any of those things I said. I'm sorry." I looked at him, tears filling my own eyes. "Its ok. Its me who should be sorry." Jordan smiled, "No, you have nothing to apologize for. If I wouldn't have had sex with you last night, none of this would have happened. I'm truly sor..." Just then my parents burst through the door cutting him off. They were wearing the angriest looks I had ever seen. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" my father bellowed. Tears began streaming down my face again. "HEY! Lay off!" Jordan yelled at him. "The last thing he needs right now is you yelling at him." I could sense my father's rage at an unstable level, even from the other side of the room. "NO! THE LAST THING THAT FAGGOT NEEDS IS SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN HIS ASS, SO YOU CAN JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM! YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE TONIGHT!" He directed his soul piercing gaze toward me. "AND YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN! I'M EMBARRASSED TO CALL YOU MY SON! I WISH I COULD FUCKING DISOWN YOU HERE AND NOW! YOU MAY BE MY SON BUT I SURE AS HELL WON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE!" And with that, they left me in the room, absolutely terrified of what would happen next. I had no other relatives other than my parents. Jordan looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Your always at my place if you ever need to escape from your parents." He looked at me and began to sob. "I'm so sorry Logan." I didn't know what to do. Reality hadn't sunken in yet. I still thought my parents loved me and this was all a bad dream. I was on the brink of insanity. Just then, we heard a car screech and an explosion from outside. Jordan sat up and ran to the window. "Oh my god..." He looked at me with utter terror and sorrow in his eyes. "Logan, its your parents..."

_**So? Whatcha think? I hope you guys like it. I'm already getting more ideas, but leave your ideas as well in the comments! Hope you guys enjoyed! ^_^**_


	4. Dad with Benifits

Hey! Making a new part! Enjoy! ^_^ *Your POV* I sat there, absolutely mortified. It was official... I had gone insane. I began to hyperventilate. My pulse quickened, my vision began to fade once again. "Logan?!" Jordan yelled with terror. I feinted. I woke up again, this time, it was morning. Jordan was laying next to me, asleep. The nurse outside my room noticed I was awake. She walked in, and smiled sadly. "Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked. Her voice was as gentle as my mothers. That made me think... "Where are my parents?" I asked? "I need to apologize." I tried to get up but the nurse rested her hand on my chest and slowly eased me back into bed. "Logan, I want you to brace yourself for what I am about to tell you. Ok?" I didn't like the sound of that. I took in a deep breath and shuddered. "Ok." I responded. "Logan, your parents, are dead..." I denied it. I denied everything. I wasn't in the hospital. I wasn't next to Jordan. I never met Jordan. We never moved to California. I wasn't gay. I was never bullied. My parents were NOT dead... "No they aren't!" I yelled. "Don't lie to me, where are they!?" I began to panic. Reality sinking in too fast. I tried to deny it, but I couldn't stay calm. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?" I screamed, waking Jordan. I began thrashing in the bed. "Someone bring me a sedative, stat!" the nurse yelled. Another nurse ran in with something in her hand. She handed it to the first nurse. She stuck me with the sedative, and shushed me like a mother would with a restless infant. I blacked out once again. This time I woke up with Jordan smiling next to me in the bed, running his fingers through my hair. "Hey." he said with a tone of depression in his voice. "How are you feeling?" I looked blankly at Jordan. I didn't know how I was feeling. I didn't even know what was happening. "What?" I asked. I didn't even know what Jordan meant when he asked, "Did I feel ok?" He looked at me with a questioning smirk. "What do you mean, 'What?'" I didn't respond. Speaking took too much energy. I feel asleep, my head lolling on Jordan's arm. I must have woken the next day because when I looked out the window and the sun was rising. Jordan was sitting in the chair next to my bed. "You aren't going to pass out again, are you?" he asked with a smirk. I looked at him, still a bit groggy from however many days I had been asleep. "Are... are they really dead?" I asked? He frowned, "Yes..." He began crying. "I'm so sorry Logan. None of this would have happened if I could have just controlled myself. Its all my fault..." I looked at him. It was my fault. If I wouldn't have kissed him, this wouldn't have happened. I allowed it to happen. "No, its my fault." I began, surprising myself with the fact that I could still talk. "I kissed you and allowed you to have sex with me. I shouldn't have ever done that." Jordan tried to smile at me. "Well we are both guilty then, aren't we?" I smiled, despite the fact that I still felt like crying my eyes out. My suicidal thoughts were lessening, which was a good thing. But I was still left with one, life changing question... "So does that mean I am going to be put in a boy's home?" That made Jordan smile. All of the sadness left his face completely. He was beaming at me now, and I was highly confused. "Not necessarily." he answered with a gleam in his eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked with a perplexed look on my face. "I have already filled out the adoption papers. I am your new dad!" Jordan said as he hoped up out of his chair. My eyes widened. I felt every emotion possible in that very second. "But, you had sex with me, and I am under aged. Isn't that illegal?" Jordan's smile grew even larger. "There isn't any evidence that we had sex besides the fact that I told your parents. I told no one else, and they told no one else. You are going to be taken into questioning and if you deny that we had sex, then I will be your official, legal, father." I was overwhelmed with joy. My idol was becoming my father. "Well, at least one good thing came from my parents death." I said jokingly. Jordan smiled at me and then hugged me tighter than I have ever been hugged before. "I love you." he whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back. "Now, there is still the matter of you being counseled." he told me. "You will go to Dr. Reel every Tuesday and Thursday. Now, why don't you rest a bit more. I know this whole thing has been very hard on you." Jordan kissed me once more on the forehead and left the room. "I'll be back later tonight." he told me right as he exited the room. I turned on my side then fell asleep once again. *At Jordan's House* "Welcome home, Logan." Jordan said as he placed my belongings in the living room. I stood there, still in shock that this was happening. I couldn't believe that the questioning didn't go into detail. They just asked 3 questions about the night I met Jordan. "Did Jordan touch me anywhere inappropriate? Did Jordan ask for any sexual activity? and Did I ask for sexually related actions with Jordan?" Of course I denied all of those questions. Who wouldn't? "You're room will be the one across the hall from mine, but you can sleep with me anytime you like." He smiled at me with a bit of lust in his eyes, just like the first time I met him. "Its going to be awkward having sex with my 'dad.'" I told him with a smirk. He laughed. "Don't call me dad unless you have to. It sounds weird. Just call me Jordan like you normally would." I laughed as well. "Ok, Jordan." He walked to his room, taking off his shirt and showing off as he did. I smirked then walked to my room. "I'm glad that argument is behind us." I thought to myself as I put my belongings up where they belonged. I thought about my parents once again and I began to cry softly. They died hating me. Just then, Jordan walked into my room. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Just thinking about my parents..." I responded glumly. He hugged me tightly. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you." he told me as he kissed my head. "Thanks." I said smiling and brushing the tears away from my eyes. "I think I will be ok though. It will take me a bit to get over it, but I will with time, hopefully." Jordan smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Want to join me?" My heart lifted. "Jordan, that's like asking an Ethiopian child if they want food." Jordan laughed harder than I thought possible. "Alright then!" he said as he tried to catch his breath. He picked me up like he did when we first met, carrying me all the way to his bedroom. He threw me down on his bed and got on top of me. That same hunger was back. I smiled and kissed him, pulling his tongue into my mouth. "So, does this make you my dad with benefits?" I said breathlessly. Jordan smirked. "I guess so." I smiled as he took off his shirt. "Dad with benefits." I thought. "I'm going to like this." :D Hi again! What did you guys think of THIS chapter? Remember to leave reviews and comments because I honestly don't have any idea how to continue this story. I want the next chapter to involve an issue with the psychiatrist, Dr. Reel. Leave your ideas and reviews in the comments! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
